Another Way To Say That I Don't Need Rachel Dare
by iampercyjackson'swife
Summary: Percy tries to convince Annabeth that he doesn't like Rachel. But, Annabeth doesn't want Rachel to be around anymore, and become jealous about how much time Percy is spending time with Rachel. Percabeth. A bit OOC and no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

No matter how many times I tell Annabeth, I don't like her, she breaks down and runs away from me. Right now I'm at a Pizza shop, waiting for Rachel because I needed to ask her to lessen our hang-outs. I was doing this for Annabeth. I didn't tell her that I loved her 'cause I didn't know when or how to tell her.

Rachel finally came in. She was wearing a low tank top that showed the top of her breasts, and really short shorts that I didn't like. Just looking at her wear this wanted me to run to Annabeth and tell her to punch Rachel's face.

I mean, come on! Rachel looked like a frikin' slut right now!

"Hey Percy." She batted her eyelashes, which had too much make up on. Ugh. She was flirting with me. I had enough of this. I already had all of the girls at school following me around like desperate puppies because they wanted to go out with me.

"Hi. I really need to talk to you."

"What is it?" She was checking out her fingernails.

"Um. I think that we should lessen the amount we see each other. 'Cause I want to spend some time with Annabeth. I hope you understand, 'cause Annabeth is my girlfriend."

"I…" Then what she did surprised me. I was also angry. She kissed me. And at the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth gasping in horror of what she saw, and ran out of the pizza store crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was really hurt by one of the reviews. This is my first Percy fanfict. And I'm making up my own, so you didn't have to be so harsh. You know who you are. But, my first reviewer wanted more so, you guys can pretty much say that because of her, I'm continuing this fanfict. Thank you! And the reviewer with the harsh comment, shouldn't read my story, 'cause you made it obvious that you didn't like it. Now back to the story.**

Chapter 2

**Annabeth**

I was really excited to see Thalia today. I haven't seen her since last summer. Artemis let her have a break for today, so I was heading out to meet her at Starbucks. As I was walking, I saw me and Percy's favorite Pizza shop. It was weird how I saw this place, 'cause I also saw him kissing Rachel… Wait. My Seaweed Brain kissing Rachel? I knew it. I just knew that he didn't mean it when he said he didn't like Rachel. Tears welled up in my eyes, and Percy saw me. I gasped and ran to Starbucks.

"Thalia?" I asked a girl with black spiked hair.

"Annabeth?" I ran to her and hugged her tightly while crying.

"What's wrong Annabeth? Did Percy do something wrong?"

I loved how she knew me. I mean, she's my best friend.

"I saw Percy kissing Rachel at our favorite pizza shop. I was horrified and ran all the way here." I started to cry again.

Thalia took me to the bathroom and wiped my tears and washed my face. I thanked her and I hugged her. She hugged me tightly.

We came out of the bathroom to see Percy, looking for me. When he saw me, I felt tears coming up again. I wanted to run away. I wasn't going to go without slapping him though. But, unfortunately, Thalia beat me to it.

I heard a loud slapping sound.

"What the hell, Percy? Why would you kiss that frikin' slut Rachel? Can't you see that Annabeth had a lot of feelings for you? And you just hurt her? And…" She was cut off by Percy.

"What the fuck? I didn't kiss Rachel. She kissed me. I was meeting with Rachel to tell her to cut down our hangouts 'cause I wanted to hang out more with Annabeth."

Wow. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I stepped up to him and slapped him across the cheek. Hard.

"Bullshit Percy. I saw you guys kissing. And from what I saw, you were enjoying it. We're done. Now you can make out with Rachel all the time without me interrupting you." With that, I left Starbucks, crying my eyes out.

Then I saw her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Percy**

Ugh. What the hell was Rachel's problem? She just made me lose my girlfriend. I ran after her to see that Annabeth was talking to Athena.

Oh. This is not good.

**Athena**

I was so bored up at Olympus that I decided to see how my daughter was doing.

I went over to the fountain.

"Iris. Please Show me Annabeth Chase in Manhatten, New York."

The fountain changed to a screen of Annabeth crying. Wait. Annabeth? Crying? And that Poseidon sea spawn was there. She slapped him and said, "Bullshit Percy. I saw you guys kissing. And from what I saw, you were enjoying it. We're done. Now you can make out with Rachel all the time without me interrupting you."

With that, she left the store and ran. Ugh. I can't bear to see my favorite daughter crying and so hurt. I wiped the Iris message away and went to Annabeth.

**Annabeth**

In front of me, out of nowhere, my mother was standing in front of me with a sympathetic look. I started to cry and went up to my mother and hugged her tightly.

"He lied to me. He lied to me mom. He left me for that no good red headed Rachel Dare." I started to cry even more.

My mother pulled away and looked at me.

"Annabeth. Stop crying. Please. It hurts me to see you heart broken. He is not worth your tears." After that, She hugged me again. I was crying into her shirt.

And then, I heard an unexpected shout.

"Annabeth Chase. I never lied to you. I love you with all of my heart, and I hate Rachel Dare for what she did." I wiped my tears and turned around.

It was Percy. I ran up to him. I was going to slap him, but I froze and cried. I felt a warm familiar embrace round me. And I smelled the sea.

"Annabeth. I'm so sorry. I would never do that to you. I met with Rachel to tell her that I wanted to spend more time with you, 'cause I love you."

I gasped and looked at him.

"You love me?"

"With all of my heart." With that, he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'_Perseus Jackson. I love you. I forgive you too. I will never doubt you again._'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy**

Things got better after that day. I ignored all of Rachel's text messages and calls. Annabeth and I were watching I AM NUMBER FOUR. After the movie we went to Starbucks and we kissed and I dropped her off at home. The next thing I saw scarred me for life. That monster was in my living room.

**Annabeth**

Today was AMAZING! I can't believe Percy took me to see I AM NUMBER FOUR. It was one of the movies I wanted to watch ever since it came out. We went to Starbucks and I got a java chip frappuccino. I LOVED IT. Soon after, my wonderful day ended. He gave me a kiss and dropped me off at home. Ah….My life was Rachel free. Until Percy called about the bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Percy**

Okay. So Rachel was in my living room. Just great. I was so shocked that I ran up to my room and locked the door. I heard a faint knocking sound.

"Percy? It's Rachel. I just want to talk"

Ugh. Will she ever leave me alone? Still shocked, I called Annabeth.

"Percy?"

"Hey…Annabeth…"

"So…Why'd you call?"

"Okay. So, after I dropped you off at home, I walked into my living room…"

**Annabeth**

"Okay. So, after I dropped you off at home, I walked into my living room…"

Okay. So I was getting aggravated. Why couldn't that stupid Seaweed Brain get to the point? So I blew up.

"SEAWEED BRAIN! GET TO THE POINT!"

"Okay, okay!" I was trying not to blow up. Again.

"First of all. OWW. You didn't have to yell! Sheesh. And second, Rachel. She's here. Can you come over please? And save me?"

That did it. Seriously, what did that bitch want? And she better not say Percy or she is going to meet Hades.

"Give me a minute. I'll go over, so hang on Seaweed Brain."

"Okay, but hurry. She's like breaking my door."

"Okay."

**Rachel**

Okay. So I went to Percy's house to "apologize." What's with the quotes? Well I'll tell you. I was going to say sorry, but I knew that Percy would call Annabeth for help. So, I decided to kiss him when she came. Oh she is going to be heart broken. Just what I want. So, I'm going to start Operation Broken Heart. Hehe.

**Percy**

What is taking Annabeth so long! Ugh. I can't take it any longer. Being the Seaweed Brain I am, I decided to run for it. I know it's stupid, but that's all I got.

I ran and ran. But, she got me. Damn it.

She shook me by the shoulders and said, "Good gods Percy."

"What do you want Rachel?" I was seriously pissed off. As if on que (not really) Annabeth came into my house.

"You." Then Rachel kissed me. I tried pushing her away, but she was heavy so she was hard to push away. She pulled away.

"Bitch!" Annabeth came over and slapped Rachel's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

As soon as I walk in, I heard Rachel say you and then she kissed him. What the fuck? Percy is mine. MINE. I am not going to lose him to that bitch.

Out of pure instinct I said, "Bitch!"

I walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck were you doing Rachel? Seriously? Making Percy look guilty is not going to help you because I saw YOU kissing HIM." You see, I was clearly pissed off. If only she were a demigod…I would stick my knife in…Percy cut off my thoughts and yelled at her.

"Get out! Get out of my house right now Rachel!"

Rachel ran out of his house crying. Well, now she doesn't have to face my wrath. At the moment.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

**I'm so sorry for not updating so quickly. I know I updated but I just feel so bad. I can't go on the computer that much anymore because I have regents this week and I also have a Spanish proficiency this coming Monday. So I'll be busy studying. Today is my free day, so I'll try to update more chapter's for this story, Oh Goddess, At Last, Married and Partying, and Two Groups, One Prophecy. Thanks for reading!**

Starkismylife7


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Percy**

Gods. Rachel is getting on my nerves. Seriously? Doesn't she realize that I love Annabeth and nothing is going to separate us? Sheesh. I just wish that she was out of my life and I never met her. And did you see her outfit? She was wearing a low tube top with her bra fully showing, along with short shorts that were half way up her ass. Seriously? I don't like slutty girls like her. When I looked at Annabeth, she was on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and buried her head into her knees. I sat down next to her and looked at her curled up body. She is so beautiful. What made me more upset was that she was trembling. She was mad. I knew it, but she was crying at the same time. I hugged her into my chest and rubbed her back.

She looked up and said, "Why does she have to ruin everything? Can't you do anything to push her away? Can't you forget about your damn loyalty and just push her away?" She started to cry even harder. I couldn't say anything. But I knew that I had to think of a solution to make Annabeth feel better. And besides, I need her every minute of my life. That's when I thought of an idea.

"Annabeth." She wouldn't listen to me. I shook her.

"Annabeth. I have something important to ask you." That got her attention.

She smirked. "It must be pretty important knowing you, Seaweed Brain. Spill."

I took a deep breath and held her chin so she was looking directly into my eyes.

"Will you, Annabeth Chase, like to move in with me?"


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just saying, I think I mentioned in the summary box that I didn't flames…But someone *****cough* you know who you are *cough* had to write one. Like you can state your opinion, but don't do it as a flame. And don't be a hypocrite when you write a review on a story that is OOC and you have a favorite story that is way more OOC than mine. People are sensitive you know… So if you think this is too OOC for you, just DON'T READ MY FREAKING STORY. It's that simple. Now on with the story, if you have no bad judgment about it.**

Chapter 8

**Annabeth**

"Will you, Annabeth Chase, like to move in with me?"

I froze and stared at him. He is so sweet. Is this his idea of cheering me up? Because it certainly did. I hugged his neck and held him tightly. I kissed his cheek.

"I would love to, Seaweed Brain, but…" I was cut off by Percy. He put his finger on my lip as a signal to let him speak.

"I know what you are going to ay and yes, we will Iris-message your mom, my dad, and your mortal family permission." With that I kissed him. Maybe my Wisegirl senses are rubbing off on Mr. Seaweed Brain…

**Rachel**

Wow. I can't believe I just humiliated myself like that! I'm currently in my room, hugging a pillow to my chest and crying. To tell you the truth, I really needed a glass of wine. Yes, I drink. Almost every teenager does now… And my parents don't even know because they are never home. But, this gives me time to drink, think of break up ideas for the so called Percabeth, as Aphrodite calls it, and get hung over to get rid of stress. But, right when I touched the bottle, I had the best plan ever. It was ruined though by a certain goddess who was standing in front of me with her hand on her hips.

**A/N: I wanted to say sorry for all of the short chapters. I'm always so busy even during the summer that maybe a really long chapter for me to write is 500 to 700 words. Sorry if this doesn't satisfy you. I really try my hardest. I promise to make the next chapter longer!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Aphrodite**

How dare she! Percabeth is the best couple since Paris and Helen! And now, the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, wants to break them up. I am disgusted! And she's not even allowed to date, so why? I need to pay her a visit.

~5 seconds later at Rachel's house~

Ugh…Wow…Is she so depressed that she's thinking of getting hung over? This girl truly disgusted me. I just stood in front of her with my hands on my hips. I was mad. And you never should get the love goddess mad.

"What do you want?" She said, rudely. This girl is seriously pissing me off.

"How dare you confront a goddess like that! Talk about no respect." I yelled at her. "And how dare you try to break up Percy and Annabeth! Can't you see that they are happy and are meant for each other? Why are you doing this? You're not even allowed to date…"

She looked at me with anger and sadness. Then she said, "I regret becoming the oracle. I was in love with Percy, but he like Annabeth, a lot. I just wanted someone to love me and care for me like Percy does to Annabeth. I thought that if I broke them apart, then Percy would like me instead, but all I did was humiliate myself. I never knew what it felt like to be loved because my parents were never there for me." A few tears slipped from her eyes. I went up to her and hugged her, letting her cry into my shoulder. I started to rub her back to comfort her.

"Rachel, you have to know that you can't reverse the curse of the oracle you had brought onto yourself. It is now permanent. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I will always be there for you, ok?"

She hugged me tighter and whispered, "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite." I wiped her tears and stepped back. I nodded and said goodbye. Then, I snapped my fingers to go back to Olympus.


	11. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I am sooooooooo sorry for the late updates. But, I will try and update by today or by tomorrow night. I hope you understand 'cause I just went into high school, and I have to manage my time for this, school, volleyball, and etc. Don't worry. I didn't give up on any of my stories.:) And, I just put up a poll! Please vote and see which story you want me to make next. And choice 3 is a one shot. **

**Another thing, I'm sorry to tell all House of Night fans that the poll does not consist of any HoN stories. I don't have a big enough imagination for another story about Zoey's life. But send me private messages 'cause I need your advice.**

**Again. I am so sorry **

**iampercyjackson'swife**


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

**~3 months later~**

**Rachel**

I gotta say, I'm living a better life now, now that I am not Percy's personal stalker. I started to paint my feelings. I am actually the most successful teenage artist. I live in a luxurious condo in the expensive part of Manhattan. Ah… Life is peaceful.

"Hey babe." Will Solace wrapped his arms around my waist.

Did I mention that we are dating? Yes. Apollo let me date because I fell in love with his son. I actually can't believe that he cares for me so much. But that's why I love him.

**Percy**

I was nervous. Would she say yes? Ugh. I would hate to be rejected. Especially by someone I love with my whole life, literally. I saved up a lot of money for this.

I knocked on her door. When she opened the door, I stopped breathing. Her dress was silver, not gray, silver. It complimented her eyes perfectly. Her legs, oh gods, they went on for days, and her tan was making them look better. Her shoes were silver, and they were heels. **(A/N: Dress and shoes on my profile) **I never thought that I would ever see her in heels. But, her best feature was her face. She had no make up on except for a cream-colored lipgloss. She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"Stop drooling, and let's go, Seaweed Brain." She giggled. Then I grabbed her hand and walked with her to Olive Garden.

~At Olive Garden, after their meal~

I had to ask her now, before I lose my courage.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Would you be honored to go to Greece with me for 1 month in 2 weeks?" I asked as I held up our tickets.

She gasped and crushed me into a hug.

"I would love to, Seaweed Brain." Then she kissed me. When she pulled away, she looked me in the eye.

"Are you sure you don't want to take Rachel, Percy?" She asked playfully. Oh my gods… This girl…

"No way, in a million years, Wisegirl. I have too many ways to tell you that I don't need Rachel Dare."

Then I sealed it with a kiss.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story and helped me want to keep writing it! I don't know if I should do a sequel about Percy and Annabeth's trip to Greece… But you guys pick! Check out my story Two Groups One Prophecy! I can guarantee that you will enjoy that story. If not, then you don't have to read it. Anyways… Lots of love to those who read my story and supported me!:) Thanks!**

**~iampercyjackson'swife**


	13. FINAL Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! I'm sorry I was M.I.A. for almost a year. I had a spinal cord surgery last year and I had to do physical therapy. So I apologize for not being able to be committed to my work. I have been reading other stories just to show that I wasn't completely gone from fanfiction and I wanted to support other authors who work really hard and are dedicated to their stories.

So, the good news is that I am back and I will try to upload 1 chapter per week for my story Best Friends. I won't be writing a sequel for Another Way To Say I Don't Need Rachel Dare. I read all of your reviews and thank you to all the people who supported my story and wrote really sweet reviews! Those of you who wrote nasty reviews, I don't care what you have to say but if you really thought you had to say those things then it's ok. I don't really mind because sometimes this helps me become a better writer and helps me come up with better ideas for my stories. Once again, even to those flamers out there, thank you for your reviews!

I will do my best to improve and I will post the next chapter of best friends next Friday!

Love Always,

iampercyjackson'swife


End file.
